pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Spotty Bulbear
Spotty Bulbears (クマチャッピー) are creatures in all three ''Pikmin'' games that resemble Red Bulborbs with a different color and stature, and bigger mouths with wider lips. They are black with red spots, and their face is a creamy yellow. Its large mouth allows it to eat Pikmin rapidly, making it a formidable foe. In Pikmin 2, these enemies are often found with a number of Dwarf Bulbears following it as a guardian as a source of protection and general aid. In Pikmin 3, Spotty Bulbears return with new weaknesses and strengths too. Notes Reel notes "This rare species of bulborb has a certain indefatigability." Olimar's Notes "A midsize subspecies within the grub-dog family, the spotty bulbear's unique feeding habits set it apart from other grub-dogs. The spotty bulbear patrols a set path searching for prey, instead of passively feeding on creatures that wander into a limited territorial range. When entering bulbear habitat, it is wise to proceed with extreme caution until the bulbear's patrol path can be clearly identified." Louie's Notes "For an unrivaled green curry, peel away the spotty bulbear's skin, pulverize the juicy innards, and stew until curiously fragrant." Nintendo Player's Guide "Possibly the most vicious of the Bulborb/Bulbear family, the Spotty Bulbear feasts on Pikmin and doesn't give up. Have one group distract the villain while you send another behind it to attack." ''Pikmin 3'' Prima Guide "The Spotty Bulbear is extremely durable, and its wide jaws allow it to gobble a great amount of Pikmin with each attack. To avoid a prolonged and costly battle, use Bomb Rocks to attack this creature from a safe distance." ''Pikmin'' In Pikmin, these creatures sleep like most members of the Grub-dog family, and have bloodshot eyes upon waking up. They have about one and a half times the health of a Red Bulborb, and their red spots constantly pulsate, even after death. Returning a dead member of the species to an Onion produces 15 Pikmin sprouts, but the Crushing glitch may make carrying its body difficult in this game. They do not revive after they have been killed, but their health regenerates if the player takes too much time to kill them. ''Pikmin 2'' In Pikmin 2, Spotty Bulbears have far greater maneuverability than other members of the same family, as if they are not nocturnal like many of the other types of Bulborbs, as well as a less focused patrol area; they have the ability to move anywhere in most areas, below as well as above ground. They can be found in the Perplexing Pool after the 30th day, and may even enter the landing site. If the creature is defeated and its corpse remains, its health will steadily grow back, eventually reviving itself. It will return to consciousness, requiring a repeated "kill," similar to the Gatling Groink. For this reason, it is recommended that the body be quickly returned to an Onion or the Research Pod. Therefore, using White Pikmin to transport them is recommended. Also, if the Spotty Bulbear is defeated in a cave or [[Challenge Mode (Pikmin 2)|Challenge Mode (Pikmin 2)]] arena, the player can leave the current sublevel quickly without the creature regenerating. ''Pikmin 3'' In Pikmin 3, Spotty Bulbears are much faster than in the two previous games, and are still accompanied by juveniles. They do, however, possess newly designed weaknesses: * When a Bulbear snatches Pikmin, it stops to fling them into the air and land them down its throat. Then, it pauses for about 2 seconds. This small sliver of time should be enough for a wary player to escape or attempt an attack. * After a Bulbear eats a pikmin, there is a chance that it will release a small belch afterwards, allowing the player to retreat. * Bulbears now constantly emit a heavy, snarly breathing noise, which can be heard from a distance, alerting players of their presence. When in a dark area, their glowing purple eyes can also be seen from a distance. * They no longer revive themselves after death, unlike in the first and second Pikmin games. * If a Bulbear spots the player, it will now give a glance at the group, making it much easier to tell if the bulbear can see you or not. However, they are now much more resistant to explosions. Killing Strategy ''Pikmin'' The exact same strategy for the Red Bulborb is effective here: get a large group of Pikmin, and swarm it from behind. Red Pikmin are mostly recommended for this. Another strategy is to simply use 3 bomb rocks on it while it is asleep. ''Pikmin 2'' Spotty Bulbears do not sleep in this game and are constantly roaming the map, making a surprise attack nearly impossible. It is possible to trick the Bulbear into attacking and missing, allowing the captain access to its backside, but they frequently have Dwarf Bulbears following them, making this tactic risky. Another means of accessing its rear is to split the Captains, using the one without Pikmin as a distraction. If Purple Pikmin are available, they make the battle easier as they can injure and stun the adult and children (Note if a Pikmin is grabbed before the Bulbear is stunned it will still eat the Pikmin when he has lost all his health unlike other Bulborbs. Attacking his back is recommended or using a Ultra-Bitter Spray for no losses if a Pikmin is caught), but with other colors it may be wise to use an Ultra-Bitter Spray. It is often effective to switch roles with and hunt the Bulbear itself before it can pick up any Dwarfs, and then stun and attack it. If time is not a concern, captains can be used to kill the Dwarf Bulbears and even the adult without the risk of losing Pikmin. The Brute Knuckles upgrade makes this tactic easier to use. In the Perplexing Pool, one can trap the Bulbear in between the wall and the small 3-D maze next to the bridge. It will be unable to get out, so it won't be an issue anymore unless you want to kill it. Just begin to rain Pikmin down on its head, it should shake once or twice before dying. You then can carry its corpse and the 10-pellet it dropped out of the area and they will be able to get to the Onion. In most caves, leaving a Pikmin on one side of the wall that the Bulbear cannot reach allows a slight edge. Be quick and you can severely damage, if not kill it, with few losses. To defeat the Spotty Bulbears in the Subterranean Lair in Challenge Mode, lure all three close to one another, then hit them all with a single shot of Ultra-Bitter Spray to petrify all three at once, hopefully petrifying their dwarf companions. Since Bulbears follow the active captain, they can be lured into falling into bottomless pits that are between the pilot and the Bulbear. Any treasures the creature would drop will be, [[Libra Glitch|unlike in Pikmin]], safely returned to the sublevel for collection. One such level is Sublevel 3 in the Dream Den. If you want to get rid of the posse of dwarfs following the Spotty Bulbear, you can bring twenty Purple Pikmin and sneak up on the farthest dwarf in the group. Throw the purple on its back and it will die instantly. Do this to all the dwarfs without the Spotty Bulbear "noticing" and then you can defeat it with ease. ''Pikmin 3'' A Spotty Bulbear appears inside a dark cave in the Distant Tundra. Here they are accompanied by the usual Dwarf Bulbears and some Fiery Blowhogs. In the cave, there are Bomb Rocks. However, it is better to use these to take out the other enemies, as the Spotty Bulbear takes much less damage from explosions now. Make sure all other enemies are dead before facing it as otherwise shaken off Pikmin may become eaten or set on fire. Chuck Pikmin at its eyes until you hit the eyes. Don't throw any more Pikmin until its ready to attack again. This keeps it flinching over hitting its eyes meaning Pikmin can attack it without you having to whistle them back to hit the eyes again. If it does eat Pikmin, it chucks them in the air and burps afterwards. This time is enough to escape or whistle the Pikmin back to hit its eyes again. Gallery SpottyBulbear.jpg|The Spotty Bulbear in Pikmin. Notice the red eyes. Spotty Bulbear.png|A Spotty Bulbear in Pikmin 2. Spotty Bulbear Pikmin 2 Beta.jpg|A Spotty Bulbear in the beta of Pikmin 2. Spotty Bulbear P3.png|A Spotty Bulbear as seen in Pikmin 3. Pikmin3_Bulbear.jpg Pikmin3_Bulbear Mouth.jpg Pikmin2 Enemy A.I. Check.png|The Spotty Bulbear in a cave used for testing its A.I. Reel22_Spotty_Bulbear.png|A Spotty Bulbear in the Creature Montage. Staggered_Bulbear.png|A Spotty Bulbear in Pikmin 3's Battle Creatures Mode. NPC Spotty Bulbear.jpg|Spotty Bulbear 07spottybulbear.png|A bulbear seen in thepiklopedia Trivia *In the creature montage, it says that it has a certain indefatigability (which means Incapable or seemingly incapable of being fatigued; tireless) which is strange, since spotty bulbears could only revive in Pikmin 2, and not Pikmin or Pikmin 3. *In the Creature Montage, Bulborbs are present in places that Bulbears inhabit in the finished game, suggesting that this is how it was in the development version. *Their scientific name, Oculus terriblis dotticum, means 'Terrible Dotted Eye'. *In Pikmin, its spots pulsate even when the game is paused. *Between Pikmin and Pikmin 2, their eyes change colors from a bloodshot red to a blueish-purple. *Using an Action Replay to access a model test menu in Pikmin, the Spotty Bulbear's code name is "swallob". *The Spotty Bulbear, along with the Gatling Groink, are the only enemies that can revive in Pikmin 2. *The Spotty Bulbear can revive when dead in'' Pikmin 2'', but Dwarf Bulbears cannot, even though they are the same creature a different stage of development. de:Getupfter Punktbär category:Pikmin 1 enemies category:Pikmin 2 enemies Category:Pikmin 3 Enemies Category:Grub-dogs Category:Pikmin 1 Category:Pikmin 2 Category:Pikmin 3 Category:The Forest of Hope Category:The Distant Spring Category:Perplexing Pool Category:Frontier Cavern Category:Glutton's Kitchen Category:Hole of Heroes Category:Dream Den Category:Pikmin 2 Challenge Mode Category:Revive Category:Distant Tundra Category:Twilight Hollow